bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout BioShock Infinite. Parade :After the victory at Wounded Knee, the angel Columbia did present herself to Father Comstock and show him a vision of the future. And so our Prophet led the people away from the Sodom Below, up, up into the city, where they created an even more perfect union. But it was the miracle child, the Lamb, that is the future of our city. For the Prophet has said that she in the tower will lead the Sodom Below into righteousness. Radio Announcements :...fair, cloudless skies, warm temperatures, and light, variable winds throughout the afternoon. In short, a beautiful day for the festivities, Columbia... And now, back to the music... :Shortly after 1 o'clock this afternoon, the scoundrel -- believed by many to be Vox Populi -- began his terrible rampage... Trouble began almost instantly. Full of wrath, and bent on harm, the Anarchist maliciously wounded several Columbian Peacemakers -- before then arming himself and firing into an assemblage of virtuous fair-goers. As of this hour, he is considered wholly responsible for causing at least eight God-fearing Columbians to meet their Maker in Heaven... He is considered brimming with danger and evil intent and we implore you not to tempt ruination by facing him without aid of Columbia's Finest... Now, back to the music... :Is your housekeeper acting suspicious? Try asking the girl a few questions, such as "Don't you think those Vox Populi folk have a valid complaint against the Prophet?" And "I'm sure some of your friends have attended meetings... I'd sure like to see what they're all about." Now, back to the music... :...have been rounded up in response to the twin tragedies at Comstock Center and Monument Island. Remember, someone you know could have sympathies. Someone you know could have leanings. The Prophet advises you to remain vigilant. And now, back to the music... :Our broadcast will continue after a moment of silent prayer for the victims of today's brutality... :Edward "Teddy" Taylor, a white man, 17 years old, charged with "spiritual wrongdoing" for performing routine daily prayers to the Founding Fathers, was captured by the Pro-Union police force in Greenville, Texas today. On their way to the Greenville Jail, a mob of citizens overpowered them and took the prisoner. Faggots were stacked in a courtyard and Taylor set there upon. Cooking oil was poured and a match set. Taylor was slowly roasted until dead before some 600 Abolitionists. So is treated the righteous man in the United States of "Un-America"... :Excuse me...if there is anyone who can hear the sound of my voice... These are dire times and I could ever so use your aid... I hope no one has forgotten about me here... Er, ah... Now, back to the music... :The district's ours... Execute anybody who looks like they might be trouble... Anyone with a gun... Anyone wearing glasses... Round up the rest... Gunship P.A. :'' '' :Blood on the streets! And worse is the insult, because today marks our secession from the Sodom Below! :As our Prophet has seen, the False Shepherd has come! He has come to take our Lamb and lead her astray. :Everyone stay calm, and lock you doors if you can... The Prophet foresaw this day would come, and he is prepared. The answer is not in panic, but in prayer... :Gentlemen, the False Shepherd is loose in the streets of our fair city! Will you suffer the shame of allowing your wives and your daughters to fall prey to his machinations? Or will you act? Act for your women folk! Act for your Prophet! ACT! :The False Shepherd, this Anarchist, is either a mulatto dwarf or a Frenchman with a missing left eye, no more than four foot and nine inches. :Give HEED, believers! There is menace! There is THREAT! The FALSE SHEPHERD -- here in Columbia! Full of HATE and avarice and guile, like all his kind in the SODOM BELOW... He seeks the Lamb... And hastens to her Tower, even now... His intent is RUIN... Fink Propaganda :'' The most common complaint I hear from the working man is that they are...unhappy...with their lot. "Why torment yourself?" I ask. The ox cannot become a lion. And why would you want to? Who wants all those responsibilities and worry? You do your job, you eat your food, you go to sleep. Simplicity is beauty.'' :You know, I wasn't born deaf. (laughs) I hear what it is people are saying. "Why?" you say, "Mr. Fink, we have to work 16 hours a day?" (chuckles) Let's be clear: I would like nothing more than to shorten your work day, but the fact is, I simply can't. Why not, you ask? Well, I can sum it up for you in one word: Morality. You see my friend, the idle hand is the tool of the Devil. You take industry from a man's hand, and what goes in its place? Whiskey, women, and dice! And I, for one, will not have that in our friendly little town. No, sir! I will not! :Lately, I've been hearing a whole mess of funny new ideas. Paid vacation, 8-hour days, workers' compensation. (laughs) Those are anarchist words, my friends! And the anarchist is the friend of hunger, the comrade of want, and the partner of disease! And I, for one, will be goddamned if I'm going to let an anarchist come between you and your livelihood! :Not happy with your pay? Well, be a good cheer. History tells us the painter Seurat would take no money for his art! Why, that George Washington would only accept the presidency if he were paid a single dollar a year! So, don't let money come between you and your craft! :Now, some folks just aren't satisfied with their place here at Fink Industries. But I tell you, there's a purpose for all living things. Would the Pharaohs of Egypt have been able to stand at the top of their pyramids if the Israelites had not made their bricks? Would the captains of industry have been able to ride the rails had not the Chinamen laid the track for them? So, I say, chin up! History is built on the backs of men like you! :Now, if somebody comes along and tells you that you are getting the "short end of the stick", do you know what they're really saying? Why, they're saying, "''Friend, what you do doesn't matter." "Friend, you're being taken for a fool." "Friend, you're no better than a slave." Well, here's what you tell those stuffed shirts: you say, "I ain't no slave. I ain't no fool. I...am a Fink man, and proud of it."'' :Now, Jeremiah Fink has a philosophy: You see, a company is like Noah's Ark. You have the lions, whose purpose is to keep order amongst the lesser creatures. Then you have the cow. The beasts of burden. Now, they provide meat, milk, and labor. And then, well, there are the hyenas. The troublemakers. Who only serve to rile up the cattle. :The hyena is a trickster. They live to serve trouble. So, beware the hyena. They will leave you with naught but the sound of their laughter! :Do you know what Daisy Fitzroy and her anarchist cronies want for you? Uh, "Strike!" they say. "Throw down your tools!" they say. Why, I tell you, the moment you do, you will see what those hyenas are made of! I ask you, where are they going to be when it's cold outside and your boy's got the Mumps and you've got nothing on your table but regret? Don't you see what the Vox Populi are selling? They're selling dreams! And dreams, my friends, they don't come cheap! :Now, some say to me, "Fink, why is it that we get paid in tokens that are only good at the company store?" Well, I'll tell you what: I'll be damned if I'd let any of you poor folk get robbed at some shady establishment. You see, the Fink Company Store brings you Fink products! At a price designed specifically for the Fink worker. Fitzroy Speeches :Who is this Prophet? Who is this fraud, this charlatan, this salesman of snake oil? What you saw today, brothers and sisters, was just the beginning. Zachary Comstock shall hear our voice! His temples shall burn, and his idols of gold will melt and run in rivulets through the streets of Columbia! :Comstock say all this trouble, all this strife, is on our heads. Says we're to blame. Says ain't nobody got nothing to complain about and if it's not time for you and yours, why, that's 'cause you're a backslider, and you've fallen into sin... Hmph. Let me tell you about sin. It's a sin that when you turn on your tap, and ain't no hot water come out. It's a sin when you work your 18-hour days and can't feed your young ones. It's a sin that Comstock sleeps in his mansion on a hill, and you got to make your bed in hay and straw. But I'm here to tell you something, brothers and sisters. The biggest sin of all, the mother of all sins, is that we sit back and take it. :Booker DeWitt died for this day! It was he who spoke for one voice of the people! Now is the time to stand true to his cause. Now is the time for Fink to fall! To the Factory! Let the mighty be laid low! For the people, for Booker DeWitt, and the true voice! We're going to the factory, and we're not just gonna burn it down! Only way to be sure is to pull it up from the roots! :The Founders' belief is that we ain't no better than oxen. Think on that. Think on a man looking at you -- your children -- and seeing a beast meant to be ruled over. Not someone capable of rational thought. Not someone with their own dreams and aspirations. Not someone trying to make sure their kids have it better than they did. The Founders see you as something to be controlled. To be told when to eat. When to sleep. When to stand and sit down. To say, "Yes sir", "No sir", "May I go to the bathroom, sir?" You ain't a person to them. You're a tool! :Now, them Founders ... they want you focused on the wrong things. They want to keep you distracted. Keep you from thinking about the real problems. The inequality. The bigotry. The inhumanity. They want you thinking, "My neighbor got a fine watch. How come I ain't got no fine watch? What I got to do for my boss to get me that fine watch?" Now, you're all so worried about getting that watch...and you can't even tell time! :Brothers and sisters, I wish to speak plainly to ya. When you look at yourself, you see a face of a person, yes? A human being. But do you know what Fink sees? He sees livestock. He sees the nag that pulls his plow. The monkey that shovels his coal. If he could feed you hay, he'd feed you hay. If he could bed you down in straw, he'd bed you down in straw. And when your arms get frail and your legs grow weak, they'll bleed you dry, boil off your skin and turn you into chop. Now, if you wanna be a mule -- go on and be my guest. But if you wanna be a PERSON, well...then you best come talk to the Vox. :I would like to offer some words of council to one Jeremiah Fink. Now, we should be all familiar with Mr. Fink's "philosophy" on the good people of this city. So it should come as no surprise that he views myself and the Vox in an unflattering light. He thinks we sow discord. He sees us as violent and hateful, and I resent those claims. We are peaceful. We are loving. We love everybody who loves us, but we don't love anybody who doesn't love us. We're peaceful with you long as you peaceful with us, but this notion escapes our esteemed Mr. Fink. Which is why we are left with no other option than to throw down tools and pick up rocks! Comstock House P.A. :'' '' :Some men dream of money. Some men dream of love. My father dreamt of a flood of fire. We were given Eden, and we turned it into Sodom. Why do we deserve salvation? The Lord gave Noah a fish in the form of a flood. But He was not so easy on me... He said, "Prophet, I want you to train a nation of fishermen." :Like my father, I could see all that would be, might be, and must not be. :And what did the Lord receive in return for His gifts? Eve and her apple? Sodom and Gomorrah? Humanity wrote a bad check, and the flood was the only way to settle accounts. For what is Columbia, if not a different Ark, in a different time? :A man once promised me he would free me of my chains. But in the end, he abandoned me to serve his own needs. But, in some ways, I thank him: he showed me exactly how much faith our species deserved. God put His faith in men once, too. It seems that we have something in common: disappointment. I did not always love the Prophet. In truth, I ran from his embrace. I even denied that I was his. I followed a man who seemed to be everything my father was not. But that man was a False Shepherd, and when the wolves came for me, he was nowhere to be found. :I am here to finish my father's work. As he baptized me with water, I shall baptize the Sodom Below with fire...and prepare it for the coming of the Lord. Are we worth saving if we will not save ourselves? There will be no salvation until the fire floods the cities and covers the plains. Once this world has been born again, a million others wait their turn. :Baptism is the rebirth of the spirit. But sometimes the mind gets in the way. If the mind will not yield, then you must expose the mind to every version of itself. Either the mind will yield, or be reduced to a blank. Vox Announcer :They said they knew what was BEST for us... They said they knew what was COMIN' NEXT... Did you see this comin', OLD MAN? Did you see this comin', PROPHET?! You ain't gonna place your daughter on the throne. We're gonna place her in her grave! :DAISY FITZROY said only a dog should take a whuppin'... And you rose up, and yuh TOOK this city from 'em... And what's before yuh now's ALL THAT'S LEFT... :What they got? Jus' an OLD MAN tellin' TALL TALES 'n LIES 'bout how they BETTER 'n DESERVE to treat you this way... And what we got? Only the truth, brothers and sisters. Only the truth! I can read the future, too... An' here's what it is: They fired the FIRST SHOTS, today, we'll fire THE LAST... :You thought the streets were paved with gold, but they are paved with blood, sweat and tears...OUR blood, sweat and tears! But today, our tears become gold! And your tears...will become blood. :What do we say to the Founders? :(NO!) :What do we say to their Prophet? :(NO!) :What do we say to their little lamb? :(NO!) :Long live THE PEOPLE! Long live THE VOX POPULI! Behind the Scenes *Radio news broadcasts are heard, and radios are also heard broadcasting music. Neither of these innovations were introduced until the 1920s, with the first radio news broadcasts not happening until 1920. This is likely yet another anachronism introduced to Columbia through Tears. Category:BioShock Infinite Category:BioShock Setting